In general, a solar collector which uses solar energy is known widely. In the solar collector, hot water is produced by heating water using collected solar energy, and the produced hot water is mainly used for heat. Since the demand for heat is relatively small during the summer, collected energy is not completely used and thus frequently abandoned.
In order to efficiently utilize the solar energy, there was proposed an absorption refrigerator, for example, which is disclosed in Korean U.M. Registration No. 0230604 (entitled “an absorption refrigerator using solar heat”).
As shown in FIG. 1, the absorption refrigerator using solar heat comprises a solar heat collecting device 210 including a solar tracker and an absorption cooling system consisting of an evaporator 100, absorber 110, a pump 120, a heat exchanger 130, a generator 140, a separator 150, a rectifier 160, a condenser 170, a liquid receiver 180, a pressure reducing valve 190 and an expansion valve 200; and a solar heat boiler which heats water using energy collected in the solar heat collecting device 210.
However, since the absorption refrigerator using solar heat has a large size, it has limitation in its installation space. Further, it is too expensive to be used in a home refrigerator.